


Reunited at Long Last

by dreamingKatfish



Series: A Different Kind of Pregame [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ouma has good parents, Past Abuse, Post-Game(s), Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Virtual Reality, but his parents are good, his grandparents are shit, yeah thats from the grandparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: In which Ouma had good parents pregame and finally gets to learn that after a long.
Series: A Different Kind of Pregame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533332
Kudos: 60





	Reunited at Long Last

“ _ LET ME SEE MY SON YOU BASTARDS! _ ” A scream echoes throughout the hospital. It’s unfamiliar to all inside, even with their memories of before Danganronpa returned. They collectively wonder who’s this son the person speaks of. 

Team Danganronpa staff shouts for this person to back up or stand down, but they could hear running through the halls towards the lounge room. Soon the door is thrown open revealing the woman who had been shouting prior. She doesn’t stand very tall, but dark eyes piercing through everyone as she scans the room before her eyes finally landed on one person in the bunch of teenagers. Ouma Kokichi. A trickster who lived his entire memorable life in an orphanage.

And yet this woman’s eyes soften and she smiles in relief, revealing two very familiar dimples. She breathes out, “Kichi…” He doesn’t recognize her in the slightest, but he feels like he should, not from his memories though. From somewhere farther back than that. 

But the warmth disappears as the staff grabs her arms, “Madame you need to leave.”

She rips her arms out of their grip, “Like hell, I will you monster! You put these children through hell, I’m not letting you screw me over too! So you will let me see my son or I will bring hell upon  _ you _ .” She doesn’t smile, but her expression is almost demonic nevertheless. And somehow it works and the worker flings their hands up and backs off. She glares at them one more time, “ _ Thank you _ ,” fixing her shirts she looks back into the room. She carefully steps towards Ouma, frowning at his wheelchair. She kneels in front of him and meets his eyes, “Hello Kichi, it’s been a very long time.” And he can see the time in her eyes and expression. It’s not a lie.

“I don’t know you.” He tells her bluntly.

She doesn't falter, but a subtle sadness becomes apparent in her expression, “I know.” She attempts to tuck wild hair behind her ear, “Like I said, it’s been a while.”

He stares at her in suspicion, “You say that, but I still don’t know who you even are.” She said son earlier. But she walked up to him. 

“I’m your mom.” Lie. It has to be. He doesn’t have a mother! Even he did they wouldn’t be here now! His “mother’ gave him up! So why is this woman claiming to be so!? He looks to the others. But they provide no comfort. He’s sure they even know what to think. But a warm hand cups his cheek and gently pulls his gaze back forward.

Wide eyes stared her down. “You’re lying.” His voice barely above a whisper. 

The woman shook her head, her smile somber as ever. “Sorry hun, not this time.” The phrase familiar but only in the faintest ways. She has to be lying and yet… 

“Why are you lying to me? This isn’t comforting, it’s just cruel.” His voice cracks. He winces.

She brings her other hand up, “Cruel is to tell you that you aren’t wanted. Cruel would be letting you believe that you aren’t loved. Life had been so cruel up to now. But being here? This isn’t cruelty, it’s truth.” Truth? What is truth?

“Where were you.” He demands through tears. She tells him all of this then where was she? Loved and wanted? One hell of a funny way to prove it. 

She wipes a tear, “Your dad is dead, killed in a car accident.” She looks like she’s recited this so much that the words lost their meaning to her. But there’s something in her eyes that reflect this indescribable brokenness. “And I couldn’t take care of you on my own. But I have no parents to go back to myself. So I said with your dad’s.” Her voice breaks, “But hun, what- what you need to understand is your grandparents aren’t good people. You’re father, bless his soul was so much more than they could ever be. But his parents, god,” another crack, “They’re the stuff of nightmares and legends.”

“How…?” It doesn’t make sense. What do they have to do with this? Why did she leave him? Why? Why? Why? Why? Wh-

“They hurt you.” She cuts off his thoughts. Tears in her own eyes, “They hurt my baby. I couldn’t stop them. I couldn’t let you stay. I’m so sorry honey.” She bows her head.

“Hurt…?” 

She laughs lifelessly, “You wouldn’t remember. But god darling,” She looks up at him, tears on her cheeks, her face red, “There was so much blood. I was so scared that I lost you that night. If it wasn’t for your crying I would’ve thought for sure.”

“What do you mean?” What does she mean!? 

“Do you know where your name came from?” Why is she changing the topic!? He wants to rip his hands away from her. To scream at her. He wants answers. But She gently shushes him. “They gave you the name Kokichi. Kokichi, as in small luck. They called you a curse. Blamed his death on you. I could barely remember your true name some days. They never let me call you it. Kichiro. That’s the name we picked when you were born. You were the good in our lives. After so much pain, there was something created instead of burned.” She holds his hands in one hand, his cheek in her other, “And that was you. Our lucky little boy.” 

“I…” He can’t tell if she’s lying. He can’t tell and that’s terrifying. “But…!” He flounders helplessly. He settles on, “Why? You said that they blamed me, why?” He points an accusing finger, “And you still haven’t explained what you meant by them hurting me!” 

“I know baby, I know.” She sighs, already tired. He deserved to know the truth though. “I can never tell you why as not even I understand how someone could be so cruel. But…” She hesitates, “But... “ She sighed and looked at her hands helplessly, “There’s no easy way to say this.” She puts a hand on his abdomen and traces a line across it. As if she knew something that she shouldn’t… unless she knew where it came from. “We weren’t wrong in naming you. You survived things most people wouldn’t. At ages, most people would die in.” A deep scar lies under her fingertips. She stares sullenly at this invisible line. “They blamed you so much…” 

“What did they do?” 

She doesn’t look up. After a long pause, she answers, “When you were a child your grandmother cut open your stomach in an effort to kill you. I barely managed to get you to the hospital in time. Had to lie to get you inside.” She speaks as if lost in thought. In the memory of this tragedy. 

“Why? Why lie?” Every answer only creates more questions and he doesn’t understand it. 

She gives him a tired smile and it almost feels like an answer. “The same reason I didn’t ever call the cops. No one would believe me. They made sure of it. If I tried to fight back I’d lose you to them. And I don’t want to know what they were planning to do if they got you.” 

“That’s why you gave me away…” Ouma realizes finally. The painful truth. It’s one thing if you weren’t wanted. At least you could let go without shame. But he was, but he couldn’t know or he’d be in danger… How fucked is that?

“If I didn’t want to see you hurt… I worked for years on end to get away. So I could see you again. The didn’t make it easy. But I did it… I got away and now I could see my baby. I went into the orphanage the very same day you left for this murder show.” She laughs again, it’s a mirthless as before, “They told me you had already left. That my baby boy had signed up to be killed for a sick world’s entertainment.” Tears are pouring down her face as she hiccups. “And all I could do was watch. Watch as my baby made himself into a hated monster all so he could put to a stop the real monster. I watched my baby die.”

Ouma blinks away tears. There’s a lot of things you could fake. But this? This felt too real. Had he really been wanted? Had there been someone fighting to be with him this entire time? He once died thinking he wasn’t cared for. Died thinking everyone in the world hated him. But he was wrong it seems. And not in some rabid fan idolizing someone for who they’re not. Instead in a genuine way. A real love. His eyes sting he realizes.

“But I heard rumors that it wasn’t real. And I needed to see. To know.” She holds his face in her hands, “I failed to protect you before, left you to fate. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry baby.” She pulls him into a hug. Her embrace feels warm. He holds back. “You’re stronger than I could’ve ever imagined and I’m so proud of you.” Mom… it almost feels right. “I just wish I could’ve been there.” And for the first time in a long time, Ouma feels truly safe. It’s strange. He shouldn’t. This could all so easily be a lie. He’s usually more cautious than this. And yet… in his heart, he believes. Despite every little thing that tells him contrary. He believes. 

And in the broken hearts of past and present in the quiet of a lounge room two people reunite. Despite everything that has tried to separate them. Once and for all mother and son find their way back to each other’s arms. After a very long time one boy finally has a home, finally learns a truth that had been hidden from him. After a very long time, a mother finally holds her son in her arms, safe and sound at long last. A fragile peace passes through them all. It can’t last forever. The universe would never allow for it. But no longer will these two face it alone. Now they have each other. They won’t let anything break them apart as it breaks the peace. There are still questions to be answered. But that will come with time. 

Now is reserved for now. And now they’re happy and reunited at long last. 


End file.
